This invention relates to an air distribution system for a motorized conversion van and, more particularly, to a system for distributing conditioned air from an auxiliary heat exchanger into the interior of the van.
As is well known, a conversion van is created by adding various appointments such as windows, seats, interior paneling and other conveniences to a basic van body. As part of the conversion, the side walls of the body are lined with attractive interior side panels while the roof of the van is concealed by a headliner. It is necessary to trim the junctions between the headliner and the upper ends of the interior side panels and, in many cases, this is achieved through the use of longitudinally extending runners having trim panels spaced downwardly from the roof and spanning the lateral spaces between the headliner and the side panels. Frequently, the spaces along the sides of the van between the roof and the trim panels are used to string electrical wires which extend to accessories such as lights, electrical jacks, switches and the like mounted in the trim panels.
In a typical conversion van, an auxiliary heat exchanger is located in the rear end of the van adjacent the floor thereof and directs conditioned (i.e., either heated or cooled) air into the interior of the van. The conditioned air usually is distributed into the van through diffusers located across the top rear of the van near the headliner. With systems of this type, the auxiliary heat exchanger takes up significant space in the rear of the van. Distribution of the air through rear diffusers creates uncomfortable drafts and does not offer passengers individual control over the volume and direction of the airflow.